


School of Fertility

by MediaMaxine



Series: Danganronpa ABO collections [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gen, Help, Infertility, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: When one thinks of Hope's peak, we tend to think of talented individuals that have been set for life.At least they did about thirty years ago.Now these talented youths dread the mere mention of this school while everyone else praises it.Why?Because not everyone takes kindly to being forced to reproduce for the benefit of humanity.





	School of Fertility

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU where there has been a recent surge in the height of infertility rates. More and more betas are born, the majority being infertile, fertiles are rare and alphas and omegas are few and far in between. These fertiles are put into Hope's Peak, a series of schools which were previously for nurturing the best of the best, but with this crisis in effect, the few that can reproduce are housed here away from harm and paired with the most genetically compatible partner for successful reproduction.
> 
> Of course, there is no real choice of attendance.

Several hooded figures slinked through the crowd, faces angled downward and steps swift and steady. They went without much notice, who would even care? The one emotion that was shared throughout the public was indeifference to most anything around themselves, the sole unchanging thought was to get to wherever they were going, go to whoever and return to their place off inhabitance.

However it was swiftly interrupted as suddenly there was was a rush of commotion. Flocks of armed forces spread throughout the crowd, the sudden appearance causing mass panic and excitement, which faded to a whisper as the apparent leader of the fleet of policemen and soldiers made their collective intentions clear.

"There is a group of wanted fertiles in this vicinity and they are to come out without argument, for we will not hesitate to use force to weed them out."

The crowd burst into excited chatter. The collective thought changed with the new information. Fertiles?! An occurence notable and infrequent enough to warrant a surge of furor. 

There was shoving, pushing, shouting, screaming. The reason for such mass degenerate behavior is rather simple.

Those who turned in a fertile were handsomely rewarded regardless of the relationship between the one who reported the fertile whether it be the coincidental encounter of strangers or the definite relation that comes with Parenthood or siblinghood. It's a pitiful practice. It is seen as a gracious service to the public but to the fertiles, it is a cold-blooded, heinously cruel betrayal regardless of the situation and relationship between the reporter and the one reported.

With the surge of bodies the cloaked figures were forced to separate by the commotion. Then what happened next was so fast that it was near comical.

Two of the figure's hoods were ripped off of their heads by grabbing hands from someone in the town. Two had stumbled and tripped, before becoming a crumbled heap of flesh. The final person's head simply blew off from the wind. All of which happened at the same moment. 

A stillness overcame the crowd. The armed forces moved with swift precision, moving towards the bodies, the rest of the civilians parting like a sea in a story of a holy book. The five teenagers struggled loudly, but the more of their own bodies they freed, the more soldiers and cops rounded on them.

Soon, the fights halted and the now unconscious males and females were loaded into the vehicles that were there.

With the absence of the fertiles, the collective thought devolved to its original form, a cloud of indifference once again failing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! 


End file.
